I am the Narrator: Being New
by lhanzeu
Summary: All the Disney Princesses and Characters are sent to a University. What will happen to Terrence being the only human, and because he is the son of the creator of the stories Walt Disney. let's read his story. Terrence S. Peaks- main character Jack Frost- best friend Mulan, Alladin, Rapunzel, Cinderella- friends Snow White, Aurora, Tinkerbell, Megara, Tiana, Melody- H.O.R.E's
1. Chapter 1

I AM THE NARRATOR

L.J. Raba

**Being New**

**… Not all stories start with _Once upon a time_, and end with _Happily Ever After_…**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Once upon a time. Yeah, some stories might start like that. If you grew up in fairytales. I advise you to close this book, and never read it again. But if you're willing to take the risk. Be my guest.

Being different is distinctive as my mom would say it. But I don't to be different or unique. I just want to be simple, not-unique, and not-different. In short, I just want to be normal.

I envy you for being normal. Because being ME is terrible. No, even scary. Everybody will try to kill you every time you open your mouth, and it's definitely not cool.

Well if you insist to read. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Hi, I'm Terrence Sean Peaks, or Terrence S. Peaks, or Terrence Speaks, or Terrence, either way I don't care. I could be normal for just a while for you. But after you get to know me. Please, just don't get startled and burn this book in the furnace.

I live in this small town on the island of Yriafstale. Near the islands of Hawaii in the Pacific. I'm in high school now. Yes, it sucks a lot. You see _weird_ things happen here in Yriafstale. I mean really weird. But after I became of what I am now. I wish I never left the city.

You see it all started at the first day of school. The weather was damp and cold, and it was just starting to snow. You see? It snows here.

I walked towards the old gate of our school, where my _best friend_ Jack Frost was standing, staring at the dark silhouette of our school.

He's about five-seven in height, icy-blue eyes, platinum white spiky hair, and pale complexion, good-built. He's just fifteen a year younger than me. Yet he looks two years older than me. He was wearing a white tee, under his blue overcoat, white, snowy jeans, and sneakers. He's a bit geeky, as some say. Back in middle school. But he's my best friend. I like it that way.

'Hey' I said.

'Hi' he replied.

'So, are you ready?'

'Yeah. I think' he chuckled.

'You?' he asked me.

'Well, I think I'll survive. It is the first day, what could go wrong right?' I said.

I tried to make a force smile.

He clapped me in the back, and we made our way inside the school.

We go in this school in Yriafstale called Kearfs University.

It's the first day of high school ever, and I don't want to mess it up. Because I didn't do well in middle school. As I enter the school for the first time, I'm trying to picture out what will it be on the last day of my senior year, and it is _1461 _weeks later.

Jack and I were friends since middle school back in America. Jack is essentially grew here in Yriafstale. I only ended up here because my dad got me this scholarship called 'FSP' and I don't even know what that means. Anyway, Jack and I got our class schedules from the administration office, and we don't have the same classes till afternoon. Okay, well I just hope. I don't get into trouble.

So, I got Music first in my schedule, while Jack got his English, we separated at the hall, because my classroom is down the hall to the left, and he's in the second floor. Well, I hope I could make a friend on the first day. I took the school manual they gave me as I search for my classroom. I was in the other hall, when I bumped into someone. Wow nice going Terrence.

I immediately apologized for what happened. I bumped into a girl. I suddenly met her eyes; they were deep sea-green eyes, and so distracting.

'I'm so sorry' I said.

'S'okay' she answered.

I froze for like thirty seconds just staring at her, before I was back to reality.

She was stunningly beautiful. She had long ebony black hair, her skin was flawless like porcelain, and her face was regal. Wow. One of _a kind_, or so I thought.

I crouched down to collect the books she dropped, I mean I drop, well you get the point.

'I'm so sorry' I said.

'You already said that' she giggled.

And her voice was so soothing.

'Yeah' I chuckled 'I'm Terrence, by the way'.

I said, giving her books back.

'It's nice to meet you, I'm Melody' she said.

Is it just me, or she's really distracting to talk to. In a good way, I mean.

'Well. I'll see you later Terrence' she said, and cantered away.

'Yeah, nice to meet you' I said.

I found my classroom, and I was late.

The teacher spotted me on the door and smiled.

'Ah yes, It must be you. Come in Mr.-?' he said. He was wearing a red suit, trimmed with white, and a tie with crab designs on it. His face was blunt and serious at the same time.

'Uh, Peaks sir' I replied.

'Well, come in then' he said.

I entered the room, and searched for an empty seat. I found one in the middle until…

'Move, Yentl' a girl spat at me. She's this tall, beefy, obviously a kleptomaniac bully. That look's been held back a few years. Her hair was ashen black, and was in a tight bun. Her face was round and purple, and very sour.

Okay, that was uninviting.

'Sucks for you Malina!' someone at the back of the class shouted.

'That's enough you two, Mr. Peaks find yourself a seat please' the teacher said.

I cantered at the back of the class, and finally sat.

'Hey, ignore Malina. She's not a people person' someone said beside me. She looks the same age like me. She was Asian. I think. Her face was round, she had thick eyebrows, brown Asian eyes, and she had shoulder length black sleek hair. She looks okay, in a tomboyish way.

'Hi, I'm Mulan' she said, offering her hand.

I looked at her, and said the stupidest thing I could say.

'Uh?'.

'S'okay I won't bite' she said smiling.

'I'm Terrence' I said, and shook her hand.

'Well class, good morning. I'm Mr. Sebastian, and I'll be your teacher in Music' our teacher said 'You might think this is a waste of time. But who cares what you think'.

'So, who wants to get out of the first Pop Quiz?' he said.

Immediately hands shot up in the air.

'I am disappointed, man' he sighed 'Well, you can be excused, If you could answer my first question'.

I heard muttering all over the class until the teacher raised his question.

'Who's our Dean?' he asked.

Silence filled the room.

'Let me rephrase. He's a god, all fiery, and grey'.

Hades, I thought, that's what I read in the manual.

'Stand up, Mr. Charming' the teacher said.

Someone stood up just two seats in front of me. He was clearly a _popular_ kid.

He was tall, stocky, handsome, dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a cream jacket, red pants, black boots, and he's evidently senseless.

'Okay, geez' he chuckled.

'Man-whore' Mulan muttered.

I snickered.

'Your answer?' Sebastian asked.

'It's Maleficent' he answered.

Mr. Sebastian laughed at his answer.

'It's okay to try Mr. Charming, but you're wrong'.

'Who cares' Charming said, and sat back down.

'Yes, Very well' Sebastian said 'Fortunately Maleficent is our former Dean, she was how can I say this, Sacked'.

'Why?' Charming said.

'Who cares?' the teacher said.

The class all laughed at unison. Charming buried himself in his mirror.

'And our new Dean, is Hades, hopefully he will not run this school, as he ran the Underworld'.

Underworld, Hades, Maleficent. Those names sound familiar.

Mr. Sebastian was going to continue his Pop Quiz. But lucky for us the bell rang, ending first period.

'Well, that's the bell; don't forget to prepare a song next meeting. Class dismissed' he said.

Students got out of class quickly. I decided to stay longer, and Mulan kept me company.

'I like you, you're fun' Mulan said, winking at me.

'Uh, thanks' I replied.

'Yeah, well I have Understanding Fiction 101 next, so I'll be going' she said. 'Bye' and walked away.

I was almost at the door when Mr. Sebastian told me to stay.

'You should learn to raise your hand. Mr. Peaks' he said.

I just nodded.

'I know you're afraid. They might tease you; teacher's pet, freak, nerd, spaz' he said 'Come on spaz?'

'Thank you sir' I said.

'They say if you make a friend on the first day, you'll do well. I see Ms. Fa, got your attention'.

'I'll hold on to that sir'.

'Indeed, okay I don't want you to be late, so meet me here after class. We have to talk' he said.

I nodded.

'Oh, and bring Mr. Frost with you' he said.

Okay, that went well, and weird.

The rest of the morning was fine, and boring. I had weird subjects in my program, like; Defense 101, Brewery 101. All weird subjects. The only one that seems to be normal is Speech 101.

I wonder how Jack managed to handle his first day. I was just waiting for the bell to ring, to end my last subject. When it did. I went straightly to the cafeteria. On the way I bumped into Mulan. It's good actually.

'Hey' she said.

'Hi' I replied.

'Oh, this is Alladin' she said, introducing her friend.

'Hi, nice to meet you, call me Al' Alladin said.

He was slender and athletic. I can say he's Arabian from his features.

'Terrence' I said, smiling back at him.

'Is it him?' he whispered to Mulan.

'I guess' she replied.

'Uh, guys?' I said 'Something wrong?'

'No' they said in unison.

Okay, you said so.

'Anybody hungry?' Mulan asked.

'You bet' Al replied.

'Terrence?' he asked

'Uh, Yeah' I replied, and followed them to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was larger than I ever imagined. I scanned the area to spot Jack but. No luck.

'Wow' I said.

'Yeah, wow' Mulan said disgusted 'Al, give me the map'.

Alladin took a paper from his bag and handed it in.

Mulan opened it and it shows the map of the school cafeteria, with weird doodles.

'What is that?' I asked.

'This map shows the central nervous system of our school; the cafeteria' she said. 'Come on'

The place was pack with students. We made our way to the counter. While Mulan was blabbing about the caste system of the school.

'Okay here we got the Cool Asians' she said, pointing at a table full of Asian kids.

'There we got the Jocks'.

She pointed at the table where Charming was sitting, and to my surprise I saw Jack _sitting _along with them. Geez

'Hey, that's Jack" I said.

'You mean Frost?' she asked

I nodded.

'You know him?'

'Duh?' she replied.

'They say, he's from here, but studied in America. That made him so cool' Al said.

'You know him too?' he asked.

'He's my _best friend_' I muttered.

'I'm sorry, what?' Mulan asked.

'Nothing, let's just go' I said.

We continued to the counter.

'Here, we have the nerds, the midgets, and the rogues' she said pointing at the tables at the far end of the cafeteria.

There I saw a girl, sitting alone at a table. She looks Goth She was big, her skin was somewhat lavender, and her hair was spiky gray. She was wearing a long black dress. And she was wearing heavy makeup.

'Who's that?' I said.

"Ooh, that's Ursula. Don't want to make eye contact with her. She's crazy' Mulan said.

We reached the counter finally, Al handed us each a tray.

'Come on, you'll want to meet the lunch lady' she said.

The lunch lady was thin, and bony, and clean. Not like the other lunch ladies that's all gross.

'Hey Morgana' Al said.

'Hello Alladin, Mulan, and who's this?' the lunch lady asked.

'I'm Terrence' _I_ said.

'Terrence, this is Morgana. The best lunch lady in the world' Mulan said.

Morgana's cheeks went red.

'Gosh, sweetie you're too modest' she said 'What can I get you?'

'I'll have my usual. Beef ramen, extra chili, and an apple cider. Al?' Mulan said.

'Uh, Arabian chicken sautéed in butter, and two apple ciders' Alladin pledged.

'You, honey?' Morgana asked me.

Okay, Mulan and Alladin ordered fancy foods.

'I'll have a_ Soupe à l'oignon_, served with a blueberry cheesecake, and I'll think I'll try the apple cider too' I said.

After that, Mulan, Alladin and the lunch lady just stared at me.

'What did you say sweetie? All I got is the cheesecake and the cider' Morgana said confused.

'I'll just have a New York Deli and a cider, scratch the other one' I said.

'Okay' Morgana said, and rushed to the kitchen.

'Soup a'lion?' Mulan asked 'What's a Soup a'lion?'

'It's_ Soupe à l'oignon_, it's french' I answered.

Morgana was back with our orders.

'Here's for you, you, and you' she said, handing us our food.

'Thanks' we said in unison, and left.

'Look, she added the cheesecake' I said in delight.

We sat in a table near the vending machine in the cafeteria. And ate lunch. Then more students rushed in.

'Hi Mulan!' a girl from afar shouted.

Mulan waved her hand and invited her over.

When she arrived she immediately sat down. She was wearing a pink dress, her hair was blonde and almost at knee length. She was cute, she had fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips.

'Hey Blondie' Al said.

'Haha, humor me streetrat' the girl said.

Alladin laughed.

'Split ends' he said.

'Lamp thief' the girl teased.

'Forever alone'

The girl gasped, and turned red.

'So!'

'Okay that's enough' Mulan stopped them.

'Watch your mouth Alladin' she said.

The girl was talking about her class when she eyed me.

'Oh, hello' she said.

'Hi I'm Terrence' I said.

'Hi, I'm Rapunzel' she said in glee.

We shook hands; her hands were soft and _smooth_.

'Welcome to the group Terrence' Rapunzel said.

I smiled back at her.

Mulan said in high school, you will meet they _greatest_ friends that you'll have and the worst.

'Look, the jocks are passing here' Rapunzel said excitingly.

Mulan rolled her eyes.

The jocks were passing us. Rapunzel said they were the most popular boys in school; Charming, Philip, Adam, Peter, and Jack.

Wow, I never expected Jack to be this popular here. Back in middle school he's just simple. That's why we became great friends.

When they were passing us, I really thought Jack was gonna talk to me. But he just passed me even if I'm just inches away from them. You know, this is why I hate popularity. It ruins someone's friendship.

'That new guy Frost is so hot' Rapunzel wooed 'I mean cool'.

'All you think is boys Rap' Mulan said.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

'Look who's talking Miss I'll-make-a-man-out-of-you' she provoked.

'Okay, end of discussion' Mulan barked, feeling irritated.

Alladin moved towards me, and whispered.

'I don't understand girls'.

I managed a smile at him.

Yeah, so much for us boys to understand girl talk.

'Clear the way! Clear the way!' someone shouted at the door.

'Oh, not again' Mulan and Rapunzel said at the same time.

'What?' I said clueless.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria was backed up in the wall.

A group of student's entered the cafeteria regally. I wonder what's so special about them

They were a group of female student's. Obviously they're most popular girls in school. There I saw the girl I bumped into earlier; Melody with seven other populars.

'The _worst_ people in the face of this school.' Mulan said.

'Why?' I asked still clueless.

'They call themselves H.O.R.E's' Rapunzel said.

Wait what? Whores?

'What?' I said.

'I mean H.O.R.E's. Not whore-whore's' she said. 'H-O-R-E's or the Hot Renaissance'.

Oh, that made sense.

The H.O.R.E's sat in a decorated table, that's meant for popular kid's only.

'Aurora' Mulan said pointing at the girl with blonde hair. She was beautiful but absent minded. 'She's one of the dumbest girls you'll ever meet'.

'Talk about totally _stupid_' Rapunzel said.

'That's Megara' Rapunzel said, pointing at the girl with brunette hair and a purple top. She's also appealing. 'She's totally emo'.

'Tinkerbell' she continued, pointing at the girl with a very short green skirt. 'She's perky, and completely flirtatious'.

'Jasmine' Mulan stated, eyeing the girl that has long braided black hair. 'She's really intelligent, and we don't know how she ended up with them, and Al fancies her'.

Al, blushed.

'No, I do not' he lied.

'Tiana' she said, pointing at the most different among them. She was black, her hair was curly, and she's huge. 'Well, she's just their servant'.

'And evil takes a human form in Snow White' they said both. They pointed at the girl sitting at the middle. She was the _fairest of them all_. She had long wavy black hair with highlights, her skin was white as snow, her lips were crimson red, and her features were really majestic.

'She knows everything about everyone' Rapunzel said.

'That's why her hair is so big; it's full of secrets' Alladin added.

Wow. This H.O.R.E is really popular.

'And that's Melody Triton' Rapunzel said 'She's like the daughter of Ariel and Eric Triton; the most successful family here in Yriafstale. I wonder why she joined that group'.

'Maybe, Snow got her drowned by her lies' Mulan said.

I just hope Melody isn't like them.

'Hey, why isn't Cindy with them?' Alladin said.

'Who's Cindy?' I asked.

'It's Cinderella, she's the only known H.O.R.E that's been nice to everyone' Mulan said.

'Yeah, I haven't seen her for a while' Rapunzel added.

I looked at my wrist watch, and then I realized that I still have my class for the afternoon.

'Okay, I think I have to go guys, I still have this class on History' I said.

'See you' Mulan said.

'Cool' Al added

Rapunzel just winked at me.

'Bye' I said, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I AM THE NARRATOR

L.J. Raba

**Being New**

**… Not all stories start with _Once upon a time_, and end with _Happily Ever After_…**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Once upon a time. Yeah, some stories might start like that. If you grew up in fairytales. I advise you to close this book, and never read it again. But if you're willing to take the risk. Be my guest.

Being different is distinctive as my mom would say it. But I don't to be different or unique. I just want to be simple, not-unique, and not-different. In short, I just want to be normal.

I envy you for being normal. Because being ME is terrible. No, even scary. Everybody will try to kill you every time you open your mouth, and it's definitely not cool.

Well if you insist to read. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Hi, I'm Terrence Sean Peaks, or Terrence S. Peaks, or Terrence Speaks, or Terrence, either way I don't care. I could be normal for just a while for you. But after you get to know me. Please, just don't get startled and burn this book in the furnace.

I live in this small town on the island of Yriafstale. Near the islands of Hawaii in the Pacific. I'm in high school now. Yes, it sucks a lot. You see _weird_ things happen here in Yriafstale. I mean really weird. But after I became of what I am now. I wish I never left the city.

You see it all started at the first day of school. The weather was damp and cold, and it was just starting to snow. You see? It snows here.

I walked towards the old gate of our school, where my _best friend_ Jack Frost was standing, staring at the dark silhouette of our school.

He's about five-seven in height, icy-blue eyes, platinum white spiky hair, and pale complexion, good-built. He's just fifteen a year younger than me. Yet he looks two years older than me. He was wearing a white tee, under his blue overcoat, white, snowy jeans, and sneakers. He's a bit geeky, as some say. Back in middle school. But he's my best friend. I like it that way.

'Hey' I said.

'Hi' he replied.

'So, are you ready?'

'Yeah. I think' he chuckled.

'You?' he asked me.

'Well, I think I'll survive. It is the first day, what could go wrong right?' I said.

I tried to make a force smile.

He clapped me in the back, and we made our way inside the school.

We go in this school in Yriafstale called Kearfs University.

It's the first day of high school ever, and I don't want to mess it up. Because I didn't do well in middle school. As I enter the school for the first time, I'm trying to picture out what will it be on the last day of my senior year, and it is _1461 _weeks later.

Jack and I were friends since middle school back in America. Jack is essentially grew here in Yriafstale. I only ended up here because my dad got me this scholarship called 'FSP' and I don't even know what that means. Anyway, Jack and I got our class schedules from the administration office, and we don't have the same classes till afternoon. Okay, well I just hope. I don't get into trouble.

So, I got Music first in my schedule, while Jack got his English, we separated at the hall, because my classroom is down the hall to the left, and he's in the second floor. Well, I hope I could make a friend on the first day. I took the school manual they gave me as I search for my classroom. I was in the other hall, when I bumped into someone. Wow nice going Terrence.

I immediately apologized for what happened. I bumped into a girl. I suddenly met her eyes; they were deep sea-green eyes, and so distracting.

'I'm so sorry' I said.

'S'okay' she answered.

I froze for like thirty seconds just staring at her, before I was back to reality.

She was stunningly beautiful. She had long ebony black hair, her skin was flawless like porcelain, and her face was regal. Wow. One of _a kind_, or so I thought.

I crouched down to collect the books she dropped, I mean I drop, well you get the point.

'I'm so sorry' I said.

'You already said that' she giggled.

And her voice was so soothing.

'Yeah' I chuckled 'I'm Terrence, by the way'.

I said, giving her books back.

'It's nice to meet you, I'm Melody' she said.

Is it just me, or she's really distracting to talk to. In a good way, I mean.

'Well. I'll see you later Terrence' she said, and cantered away.

'Yeah, nice to meet you' I said.

I found my classroom, and I was late.

The teacher spotted me on the door and smiled.

'Ah yes, It must be you. Come in Mr.-?' he said. He was wearing a red suit, trimmed with white, and a tie with crab designs on it. His face was blunt and serious at the same time.

'Uh, Peaks sir' I replied.

'Well, come in then' he said.

I entered the room, and searched for an empty seat. I found one in the middle until…

'Move, Yentl' a girl spat at me. She's this tall, beefy, obviously a kleptomaniac bully. That look's been held back a few years. Her hair was ashen black, and was in a tight bun. Her face was round and purple, and very sour.

Okay, that was uninviting.

'Sucks for you Malina!' someone at the back of the class shouted.

'That's enough you two, Mr. Peaks find yourself a seat please' the teacher said.

I cantered at the back of the class, and finally sat.

'Hey, ignore Malina. She's not a people person' someone said beside me. She looks the same age like me. She was Asian. I think. Her face was round, she had thick eyebrows, brown Asian eyes, and she had shoulder length black sleek hair. She looks okay, in a tomboyish way.

'Hi, I'm Mulan' she said, offering her hand.

I looked at her, and said the stupidest thing I could say.

'Uh?'.

'S'okay I won't bite' she said smiling.

'I'm Terrence' I said, and shook her hand.

'Well class, good morning. I'm Mr. Sebastian, and I'll be your teacher in Music' our teacher said 'You might think this is a waste of time. But who cares what you think'.

'So, who wants to get out of the first Pop Quiz?' he said.

Immediately hands shot up in the air.

'I am disappointed, man' he sighed 'Well, you can be excused, If you could answer my first question'.

I heard muttering all over the class until the teacher raised his question.

'Who's our Dean?' he asked.

Silence filled the room.

'Let me rephrase. He's a god, all fiery, and grey'.

Hades, I thought, that's what I read in the manual.

'Stand up, Mr. Charming' the teacher said.

Someone stood up just two seats in front of me. He was clearly a _popular_ kid.

He was tall, stocky, handsome, dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a cream jacket, red pants, black boots, and he's evidently senseless.

'Okay, geez' he chuckled.

'Man-whore' Mulan muttered.

I snickered.

'Your answer?' Sebastian asked.

'It's Maleficent' he answered.

Mr. Sebastian laughed at his answer.

'It's okay to try Mr. Charming, but you're wrong'.

'Who cares' Charming said, and sat back down.

'Yes, Very well' Sebastian said 'Fortunately Maleficent is our former Dean, she was how can I say this, Sacked'.

'Why?' Charming said.

'Who cares?' the teacher said.

The class all laughed at unison. Charming buried himself in his mirror.

'And our new Dean, is Hades, hopefully he will not run this school, as he ran the Underworld'.

Underworld, Hades, Maleficent. Those names sound familiar.

Mr. Sebastian was going to continue his Pop Quiz. But lucky for us the bell rang, ending first period.

'Well, that's the bell; don't forget to prepare a song next meeting. Class dismissed' he said.

Students got out of class quickly. I decided to stay longer, and Mulan kept me company.

'I like you, you're fun' Mulan said, winking at me.

'Uh, thanks' I replied.

'Yeah, well I have Understanding Fiction 101 next, so I'll be going' she said. 'Bye' and walked away.

I was almost at the door when Mr. Sebastian told me to stay.

'You should learn to raise your hand. Mr. Peaks' he said.

I just nodded.

'I know you're afraid. They might tease you; teacher's pet, freak, nerd, spaz' he said 'Come on spaz?'

'Thank you sir' I said.

'They say if you make a friend on the first day, you'll do well. I see Ms. Fa, got your attention'.

'I'll hold on to that sir'.

'Indeed, okay I don't want you to be late, so meet me here after class. We have to talk' he said.

I nodded.

'Oh, and bring Mr. Frost with you' he said.

Okay, that went well, and weird.

The rest of the morning was fine, and boring. I had weird subjects in my program, like; Defense 101, Brewery 101. All weird subjects. The only one that seems to be normal is Speech 101.

I wonder how Jack managed to handle his first day. I was just waiting for the bell to ring, to end my last subject. When it did. I went straightly to the cafeteria. On the way I bumped into Mulan. It's good actually.

'Hey' she said.

'Hi' I replied.

'Oh, this is Alladin' she said, introducing her friend.

'Hi, nice to meet you, call me Al' Alladin said.

He was slender and athletic. I can say he's Arabian from his features.

'Terrence' I said, smiling back at him.

'Is it him?' he whispered to Mulan.

'I guess' she replied.

'Uh, guys?' I said 'Something wrong?'

'No' they said in unison.

Okay, you said so.

'Anybody hungry?' Mulan asked.

'You bet' Al replied.

'Terrence?' he asked

'Uh, Yeah' I replied, and followed them to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was larger than I ever imagined. I scanned the area to spot Jack but. No luck.

'Wow' I said.

'Yeah, wow' Mulan said disgusted 'Al, give me the map'.

Alladin took a paper from his bag and handed it in.

Mulan opened it and it shows the map of the school cafeteria, with weird doodles.

'What is that?' I asked.

'This map shows the central nervous system of our school; the cafeteria' she said. 'Come on'

The place was pack with students. We made our way to the counter. While Mulan was blabbing about the caste system of the school.

'Okay here we got the Cool Asians' she said, pointing at a table full of Asian kids.

'There we got the Jocks'.

She pointed at the table where Charming was sitting, and to my surprise I saw Jack _sitting _along with them. Geez

'Hey, that's Jack" I said.

'You mean Frost?' she asked

I nodded.

'You know him?'

'Duh?' she replied.

'They say, he's from here, but studied in America. That made him so cool' Al said.

'You know him too?' he asked.

'He's my _best friend_' I muttered.

'I'm sorry, what?' Mulan asked.

'Nothing, let's just go' I said.

We continued to the counter.

'Here, we have the nerds, the midgets, and the rogues' she said pointing at the tables at the far end of the cafeteria.

There I saw a girl, sitting alone at a table. She looks Goth She was big, her skin was somewhat lavender, and her hair was spiky gray. She was wearing a long black dress. And she was wearing heavy makeup.

'Who's that?' I said.

"Ooh, that's Ursula. Don't want to make eye contact with her. She's crazy' Mulan said.

We reached the counter finally, Al handed us each a tray.

'Come on, you'll want to meet the lunch lady' she said.

The lunch lady was thin, and bony, and clean. Not like the other lunch ladies that's all gross.

'Hey Morgana' Al said.

'Hello Alladin, Mulan, and who's this?' the lunch lady asked.

'I'm Terrence' _I_ said.

'Terrence, this is Morgana. The best lunch lady in the world' Mulan said.

Morgana's cheeks went red.

'Gosh, sweetie you're too modest' she said 'What can I get you?'

'I'll have my usual. Beef ramen, extra chili, and an apple cider. Al?' Mulan said.

'Uh, Arabian chicken sautéed in butter, and two apple ciders' Alladin pledged.

'You, honey?' Morgana asked me.

Okay, Mulan and Alladin ordered fancy foods.

'I'll have a_ Soupe à l'oignon_, served with a blueberry cheesecake, and I'll think I'll try the apple cider too' I said.

After that, Mulan, Alladin and the lunch lady just stared at me.

'What did you say sweetie? All I got is the cheesecake and the cider' Morgana said confused.

'I'll just have a New York Deli and a cider, scratch the other one' I said.

'Okay' Morgana said, and rushed to the kitchen.

'Soup a'lion?' Mulan asked 'What's a Soup a'lion?'

'It's_ Soupe à l'oignon_, it's french' I answered.

Morgana was back with our orders.

'Here's for you, you, and you' she said, handing us our food.

'Thanks' we said in unison, and left.

'Look, she added the cheesecake' I said in delight.

We sat in a table near the vending machine in the cafeteria. And ate lunch. Then more students rushed in.

'Hi Mulan!' a girl from afar shouted.

Mulan waved her hand and invited her over.

When she arrived she immediately sat down. She was wearing a pink dress, her hair was blonde and almost at knee length. She was cute, she had fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips.

'Hey Blondie' Al said.

'Haha, humor me streetrat' the girl said.

Alladin laughed.

'Split ends' he said.

'Lamp thief' the girl teased.

'Forever alone'

The girl gasped, and turned red.

'So!'

'Okay that's enough' Mulan stopped them.

'Watch your mouth Alladin' she said.

The girl was talking about her class when she eyed me.

'Oh, hello' she said.

'Hi I'm Terrence' I said.

'Hi, I'm Rapunzel' she said in glee.

We shook hands; her hands were soft and _smooth_.

'Welcome to the group Terrence' Rapunzel said.

I smiled back at her.

Mulan said in high school, you will meet they _greatest_ friends that you'll have and the worst.

'Look, the jocks are passing here' Rapunzel said excitingly.

Mulan rolled her eyes.

The jocks were passing us. Rapunzel said they were the most popular boys in school; Charming, Philip, Adam, Peter, and Jack.

Wow, I never expected Jack to be this popular here. Back in middle school he's just simple. That's why we became great friends.

When they were passing us, I really thought Jack was gonna talk to me. But he just passed me even if I'm just inches away from them. You know, this is why I hate popularity. It ruins someone's friendship.

'That new guy Frost is so hot' Rapunzel wooed 'I mean cool'.

'All you think is boys Rap' Mulan said.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

'Look who's talking Miss I'll-make-a-man-out-of-you' she provoked.

'Okay, end of discussion' Mulan barked, feeling irritated.

Alladin moved towards me, and whispered.

'I don't understand girls'.

I managed a smile at him.

Yeah, so much for us boys to understand girl talk.

'Clear the way! Clear the way!' someone shouted at the door.

'Oh, not again' Mulan and Rapunzel said at the same time.

'What?' I said clueless.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria was backed up in the wall.

A group of student's entered the cafeteria regally. I wonder what's so special about them

They were a group of female student's. Obviously they're most popular girls in school. There I saw the girl I bumped into earlier; Melody with seven other populars.

'The _worst_ people in the face of this school.' Mulan said.

'Why?' I asked still clueless.

'They call themselves H.O.R.E's' Rapunzel said.

Wait what? Whores?

'What?' I said.

'I mean H.O.R.E's. Not whore-whore's' she said. 'H-O-R-E's or the Hot Renaissance'.

Oh, that made sense.

The H.O.R.E's sat in a decorated table, that's meant for popular kid's only.

'Aurora' Mulan said pointing at the girl with blonde hair. She was beautiful but absent minded. 'She's one of the dumbest girls you'll ever meet'.

'Talk about totally _stupid_' Rapunzel said.

'That's Megara' Rapunzel said, pointing at the girl with brunette hair and a purple top. She's also appealing. 'She's totally emo'.

'Tinkerbell' she continued, pointing at the girl with a very short green skirt. 'She's perky, and completely flirtatious'.

'Jasmine' Mulan stated, eyeing the girl that has long braided black hair. 'She's really intelligent, and we don't know how she ended up with them, and Al fancies her'.

Al, blushed.

'No, I do not' he lied.

'Tiana' she said, pointing at the most different among them. She was black, her hair was curly, and she's huge. 'Well, she's just their servant'.

'And evil takes a human form in Snow White' they said both. They pointed at the girl sitting at the middle. She was the _fairest of them all_. She had long wavy black hair with highlights, her skin was white as snow, her lips were crimson red, and her features were really majestic.

'She knows everything about everyone' Rapunzel said.

'That's why her hair is so big; it's full of secrets' Alladin added.

Wow. This H.O.R.E is really popular.

'And that's Melody Triton' Rapunzel said 'She's like the daughter of Ariel and Eric Triton; the most successful family here in Yriafstale. I wonder why she joined that group'.

'Maybe, Snow got her drowned by her lies' Mulan said.

I just hope Melody isn't like them.

'Hey, why isn't Cindy with them?' Alladin said.

'Who's Cindy?' I asked.

'It's Cinderella, she's the only known H.O.R.E that's been nice to everyone' Mulan said.

'Yeah, I haven't seen her for a while' Rapunzel added.

I looked at my wrist watch, and then I realized that I still have my class for the afternoon.

'Okay, I think I have to go guys, I still have this class on History' I said.

'See you' Mulan said.

'Cool' Al added

Rapunzel just winked at me.

'Bye' I said, and left.


End file.
